The inventive concept relates to a teaching method and a substrate treating apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to an automatic teaching method of a substrate feeding robot and a substrate treating apparatus using the same.
A process of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a flat panel display panel includes various processes including a photographing process, an etching process, an ashing process, a thin film deposition process, and a cleaning process. Among the processes, in the photographing process, application, exposure, and development steps are sequentially performed. The application process is a process of applying a photosensitive liquid such as a resist onto a surface of a substrate. The exposure process is a process of exposing a circuit pattern on a substrate in which a photosensitive film is formed. The development process is a process of selectively developing an exposed area of a substrate. The application process largely includes a liquid applying process and an edge bead removal (EBR) process. Here, the liquid applying process is a process of forming a photosensitive film in the entire area of the upper surface of a substrate, and the edge removal (EBR) process is a process of removing a photosensitive film (edge bead) formed in a peripheral area of the substrate.
The substrate feeding apparatus feeds the substrate to a treatment chamber (or a process chamber) that treats various processes. Accordingly, it is necessary for the substrate feeding apparatus to set a location of the feeding robot to precisely supply the substrate to the treatment units. For example, a semiconductor manufacturing facility such as a spinner system or a scrubber has a plurality of treatment units, and a feeding robot feeds the substrate to the treatment units. The treatment units perform the processes, and the substrate is fed to the outside by the feeding robot again. Then, it is very important to precisely position the substrate at a preset location of the plates in the treatment units. If the substrate is inaccurately positioned on a plate of a bake module or an application module, a process error is generated. For example, the entire area of the substrate cannot be uniformly heated or a photoresist cannot be uniformly applied to the substrate. In particular, in recent years, as circuit patterns have become finer, it has become very important to guarantee the precision of an edge bead removal (EBR) process of removing an edge bead at a periphery of a substrate. To achieve this, the importance of a teaching operation of adjusting a location of the feeding robot such that the substrate may be loaded to a precise location has been increasing.